生，死，与干涉
生，死，与干涉//Births, Deaths, and Interventions。 待编译…… In the present day, an attempt by a small group of Autobots to save the life of a wounded Transformer goes horribly wrong, while in the past, the exiled Megatron comes under mental assault from Senate agents. 摘要 Following the disappearance and reappearance of their shuttle and some of their group, a small handful of Autobots set down on the planet Ofsted XVII to await word from Rodimus. Bluestreak admires the spectacular sunrise—a product, Mainframe explains, of atmospheric distortion caused by extreme warp gate activity in the area following a battle between the Galactic Council, the Black Block Consortia and others over a wrecked spaceship—but Trailcutter is too busy reading Towards Peace to pay attention. Presently, a call from the fourth member of their group, First Aid, summons them to a nearby lecture theater, ruined in the battle, where the medic has discovered a gravely wounded Transformer of indeterminate faction. Mainframe questions whether they should help him, given that they do not know if he is an Autobot or a Decepticon, but First Aid insists that, peacetime or wartime, it shouldn't matter. As First Aid goes to unload medical equipment carried by Trailcutter, Bluestreak and Mainframe study the wounded 'bot and try to figure out what he turns into. Millions of years ago, the Senate's chief psychopathologist Froid arrives on the desolate mining world of Messatine. He is met by facility head Rolt, who provides him with a datapad on one of the mine's hardest workers: Megatron. Studying the document briefly, Froid "diagnoses" Megatron with a severe mental illness, and introduces Rolt to his colleague, who will help enact a "cure"... Trepan. First Aid returns to find that Bluestreak and Mainframe have moved the injured 'bot, drastically reducing his chances of survival. To ensure his patient lives, First Aid requests a donation of two fluid drams of active energon from each of the Autobots, but Mainframe is still unsure about going ahead, and brings up the concern that such a donation risks inducing spark failure. While First Aid tries to talk him around, Bluestreak gets a nasty surprise when he finds the wounded robot's face on the foor—little do the group realise, their patient is Decepticon Justice Division member Vos! In the mines of Messatine, Megatron is hard at work on his latest piece of writing when a cough from his roomate demands his attention. Terminus—Megatron's friend, proofreader, and the 'bot who somehow smuggles his works back to Cybertron—has been dismembered in a mining accident, and will die if he is not repaired. Sadly, the Functionist council has deemed him replaceable, and Megatron now keeps him alive with donations of his own energon. Terminus tries to convince Megatron that, while his words are important, it may become necessary for him to take violent physical action to ensure his message is heard; sensing a change in his friend's tone, Megatron asks him what has happened to alter his viewpoint, and Terminus reveals that he has been visited by Senate agents who suspect that Megatron is still writing. Megatron proposes that he stop, just for a while, but Terminus insists that he redouble his efforts, as his writings are more necessary than ever. Megatron is prepared to argue, but suddenly, a taser strikes him, knocking him out. The weakened Vos chants repeatedly in Old Cybertronian, prompting Mainframe to try using some of the theater's translation equipment to decipher his words. Bluestreak continues to examine Vos's detached face, accidentally releasing the multiple stabbing spikes hidden within it—a ghastly revelation that says enough about Vos's nature to convince Mainframe to opt out of donating his energon. Bluestreak also refuses, and First Aid orders the two out of the room, but Trailcutter is still willing, even when First Aid gives him the option to bow out by admitting that he knew from the start that Vos was a Decepticon. First Aid begins transferring some of his own energon first, but as he does so, Trailcutter reads off the translated version of Vos's words: "Find. Kill. Cleanse." Recognizing the motto of the Decepticon Justice Division, the horrified First Aid rips the transfer tube out of his chest, refusing to save the life of such a prolific murderer, even at the cost of his own ethics. Trailcutter insists on going through with the procedure and plugs the tube into himself, but the re-energized Vos then attacks. Trailcutter saves himself by blasting Vos with his leg guns, then throws his "panic bubble" forcefield around himself while First Aid reluctantly runs off to get Bluestreak and Mainframe's help. Unfortunately, Trailcutter soon discovers he has made a horrible mistake, as part of the pile of wreckage inside his bubble begins to transform: he has locked himself inside his own field with a second DJD member, who now drains energy from his forcefield in order to repair himself: Kaon! Megatron awakens on Trepan's operating table, helpless to resist as the mnemosurgeon inserts his finger needle into his brain and prepares to delete his anarchic thoughts. Before he has done little more than scratch the surface of Megatron's mind, however, a call from Froid comes in instructing him to stop: Froid's contemporary Rung, an opponent of personality adjustment except in the most extreme cases, has arrived on Messatine. Rung has actually come to inform Froid that the Senate has amended the requirements for personality adjustment, with two 'bots now required to sign off on the procedure, but before he can even discover who the patient in question is to determine whether or not he will be the second signee, a sudden energy surge from within the mine sets off alarms throughout the facility. So severe is the surge that planetary evacuation is commenced... First Aid, Mainframe and Bluestreak return to a grisly scene: Kaon has torn Trailcutter limb from limb, and is holding his brain module in his hands. First Aid tries to explain that the war has been formally ended by Megatron to the unconvinced DJDer, begging him to study Trailcutter's datapad and see the speech for himself. Kaon agrees, but first crushes Trailcutter's brain against the forcefield; he then picks up the datapad, and radios Helex to beam him and Vos out. Freed from Trepan's clutches, Megatron fights against the throng of evacuees to get back to his chamber and save Terminus. Shoving his way past a guard, he finds their room empty, and nobody can tell him what has become of Terminus. Faced with either searching for his friend or saving himself and his unpublished works, Megatron grabs up as many of his datapads as he can carry and runs for the escape shuttle, internally begging for Terminus's forgiveness... ...while deep in the deserted mine, the mysterious energy surge peaks, erupts... and Brainstorm materializes, briefcase in hand. Looking around, he wonders to himself... "Where to start?" 参考 1.TFWiki--Births, Deaths, and Interventions Category:IDW难以置信期刊